


Снежки

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: метко кинутый снежок может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям
Relationships: Will Henry/Pellinore Warthrop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Снежки

Каждую зиму к моим обязанностям прибавлялась еще одна, крайне утомительная — расчищать подъездную дорожку от снега как минимум раз в неделю, а то и чаще, если зима выдавалась снежной.

Каждую зиму я предлагал Уортропу нанять для этой работы кого-нибудь из деревни, и каждый раз он отвечал мне одним и тем же вопросом — готов ли я после этого долго объясняться с констеблем?

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что можно выкопать в нашем саду, Уилл Генри! — добавлял он, и мне нечего было на это возразить. Поначалу я пытался — говорил, что дорожка — это совсем еще не сад, да и вряд ли кто-то будет копать снег настолько упорно, что дороет аж до земли, но Уортроп на это спрашивал, готов ли я вот так безрассудно рисковать своей — да и его тоже — свободой, а возможно, и головой исключительно из-за того, что мне просто лень откинуть в сторону две-три лопаты снега?

— Две-три лопаты? — возмущенно спрашивал я. Скорее уж их было двести-триста!

— Две-три, — как человек, прекрасно знающий, о чем он говорит, подтверждал Уортроп. — Я не понимаю, для чего ты вообще начинаешь эти беспредметные споры? Намекаешь на то, что я излишне нагружаю тебя работой?

Иногда я отвечал «да», иногда — «нет»; вне зависимости от моего ответа Уортроп оскорбленно сообщал, что он, конечно, всегда знал, что я никчемный бездельник, которому только бы ныть по всяким пустякам, и раз так, то ему, видимо, придется помочь мне с уборкой.

В первый раз я ему даже поверил.

Но теперь шла девятая зима моей жизни с Уортропом, и я прекрасно знал цену его помощи — те самые две-три лопаты снега и очень много нравоучений. Впрочем, так было все же повеселее, чем ковыряться одному.

Я расчистил уже почти половину дорожки и остановился, чтобы передохнуть и вытереть пот с лица. День выдался довольно теплым, мне было жарко, я даже подумывал, не снять ли мне куртку, пока я совсем не запарился. А вот Уортроп, который стоял, оперевшись на лопату и задумчиво смотрел на укрытые снегом деревья, явно замерз. Он поднял воротник и как-то съежился, даже слегка уменьшившись в росте. Я смотрел на его покрасневшие от холода руки — он был без перчаток — невольно представляя, как ледяные пальцы коснулись бы моей разгоряченной щеки, и мне становилось еще жарче. Но сейчас нечего было и…

Услышав, что я больше не копаю, Уортроп, не глядя на меня, сказал:

— Ну что ты там, заснул? Хочешь, чтобы мы проторчали тут до самой ночи? Вообще-то я уже замерз, Уилл Генри, так что давай-ка пошевеливайся!

Он замерз! Меня вдруг разозлил весь его вид, а особенно — дурацкие снежинки на выбившихся из-под шапки волосах. Он мог бы немножко поработать хотя бы ради того, чтобы согреться, а не стоять тут, как какое-то надгробное изваяние!

Я слепил снежок — глупая, детская выходка! — и швырнул в него, целясь чуть повыше головы — а может быть, и стоило бы попасть прямо в него, ведь не только же ему одному позволено выказывать свое неудовольствие таким…

Додумать я не успел, потому что Уортроп как раз в этот момент выпрямился и повернулся, так что мой снежок угодил ему прямо в лицо. Он тихо вскрикнул и закрылся руками.

Вот теперь пришла моя очередь застывать надгробным изваянием — притом, надгробным в прямом смысле этого слова, ведь он теперь сживет меня со свету, ведь он…

— П-простите, сэр, я…

— Уилл Генри, — доктор отнял руки от лица. У него шла носом кровь — видимо, я кинул снежок слишком сильно. Меня просто пригвоздило к месту чувством вины и ужаса за содеянное и за то, что это было красиво — так красиво!

О чем ты думаешь, одернул я себя, и, выбросив из головы совершенно неуместные сейчас мысли, бросился Уортропу на помощь. Тот, не сопротивляясь, позволил мне оттащить его к скамейке, сейчас больше напоминающей сугроб, и сел прямо на снег, ни сказав ни слова. Кровь растекалась по его губам, пачкала подбородок, а он даже не пытался вытереть ее — должно быть, он был в шоке, должно быть, не ожидал такого от меня. А мне так нестерпимо хотелось…

Ну хватит.

Отвернувшись, я собрал немного снега, чтобы приложить ему к переносице, но Уортроп оттолкнул мою руку и уставился на меня так, будто впервые в жизни видел.

— Уилл Генри, тебе не кажется, что это уж слишком? — его голос звучал немного гнусаво.

— Простите, сэр, — повторил я, — я честно не собирался… позвольте, я…

Он снова оттолкнул мою руку.

— Чего ты добиваешься этими выходками?

— Ничего, сэр, — я протянул ему уже подтаявший от моих пальцев снежок. — Вот, вам надо приложить холодное, ну пожалуйста.

— Ничего? Точно? Разве не этого? — его холодная ладонь легла на мою щеку — совсем как мне представлялось раньше — и он — невероятно, невозможно! — потянулся ко мне с поцелуем. Мой рот немедленно наполнился кровью — его кровью! — но разве бы я стал против такого возражать! Это было именно то, чего мне так хотелось, только еще лучше, потому что Уортроп сам, первым, почти никогда не целовал меня, и каждый раз, когда это все-таки случалось…

— А я думал, что разбитый нос — это больно, — срывающимся шепотом сказал я, когда он чуть отстранился.

— Больно, — согласился Уортроп. — Но ведь тебе такое нравится. Не смей отрицать, я прекрасно знаю этот твой взгляд!

— Какой?

— Вот этот, который сейчас у тебя, — его кровь продолжала тихонько капать мне на лицо. Я медленно облизнул губы, чувствуя ее металлический привкус. Вот так, вместо наказания я получил награду, и если даже Уортроп потом все-таки захочет меня убить, это будет уже нестрашно.

— Уилл Генри, я запрещаю тебе ранить меня ради удовлетворения своих… сомнительных… желаний, — сказал Уортроп, выпрямляясь и забирая у меня из руки совсем уже мокрый и растаявший снежок. — А что ты придумаешь в следующий раз? Вскроешь мне горло во время бритья?

— Это вышло случайно, — сказал я, поспешно отгоняя мысленную картинку с Уортропом в пропитанной кровью рубашке. Нет, я бы не стал его убивать, конечно, но я бы…

— Случайно? — вопросил Уортроп совсем уж гнусаво из-за прижатого к носу снега, быстро порозовевшего. — Ты? С твоей меткостью? Ложь отвратительна, Уилл Генри, и я ее не потерплю! Ты сделал это специально, потому что тебе нравится, когда я… когда меня… — он вдруг смешался и сердито замолчал, уставясь в ранние зимние сумерки. Я сидел рядом с ним, ощущая, как кожу на лице стягивает от подсыхающей крови — его крови! — и маялся от желания получить еще один поцелуй — на большее, ясное дело, мне сегодня рассчитывать не приходилось, но вот хотя бы еще разик…

— Пошли в дом, — Уортроп встал со скамейки — то есть из сугроба. Я разочарованно вздохнул — ну все, значит, ничего не будет.

— Я еще поработаю, — сказал я. Размахивание тяжелой лопатой должно было меня неплохо отвлечь и заставить забыть о — как там это назвал доктор? — всяких сомнительных желаниях.

— Что? — Уортроп остановился и посмотрел на меня. — Серьезно, Уилл Генри? Ты рассчитывал, что я стану возиться с тобой прямо здесь, в снегу, на таком холоде? Что за дикие идеи посещают твою голову сегодня?

Я сглотнул, не веря, что услышал именно то, что услышал.

— К тому же, — у Уортропа сделался какой-то воинственный вид, — не знаю, как тебе, а мне хотелось бы прежде снять хотя бы куртку и сапоги.

— Доктор Уортроп, сэр! — я вскочил из сугроба и едва тут же не упал обратно. Его слова были опасно похожи на проявление инициативы, чего он никогда не делал. Тем, кто, обмирая от страха и сгорая от неловкости, делал первый шаг, всегда был я, и мне казалось, что это не изменится.

Но, видимо, для изменений мне всего-то нужно было залепить в доктора снежком?

— Пошли, — повторил Уортроп, и, словно боясь передумать, быстрым шагом направился к дому, оставляя за собой цепочку маленьких кровяных пятнышек.


End file.
